


Establishing Traditions

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #565: Snapean Holiday Food, and for Adventdrabbles' prompt #20: <a href="http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/Christmas-Candles-HD-Wallpapers-7_zps5af6909c.jpg.html">Christmas Candle</a>.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Establishing Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #565: Snapean Holiday Food, and for Adventdrabbles' prompt #20: [Christmas Candle](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/Christmas-Candles-HD-Wallpapers-7_zps5af6909c.jpg.html).
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Establishing Traditions

~

“See something you like?” 

Severus eyed the Christmas candle display. “When I was a boy we didn’t do much in the way of celebrating,” he said. “But Mam always managed to pull enough together to make a plum pudding and a Christmas candle.” 

“I didn’t have even that.” A hand slipped into his. “This candle’s beautiful,” murmured Harry. “Shall we get it?” 

Severus smiled. Harry could be rather transparent in his desire to compensate for their lost childhood years. “If you like.” 

“I’ve never made Christmas pudding,” Harry said as they left the shop. “Show me how?” 

Severus nodded. “Indeed.” 

~

“Mam advocated double steaming,” said Severus, lowering the pudding into the cauldron of boiling water. 

“It’s pretty tightly wrapped,” said Harry. 

“Water isn’t good in pudding.” 

Harry grinned. “Makes sneaking a taste difficult.” 

“No sneaking.” Severus handed him the dirty mixing bowl. “Clean that. There’s leftover batter in there.” 

Harry stuck his finger in, licking it. “We’ll eat pudding later though, right?” 

“No. When it comes out we set it aside until Christmas, and then we steam it three more hours.” 

“Damn.” Harry sighed. “Can we at least light a Christmas candle today?” 

Severus smiled. “Yes. That we can do.” 

~

They ate every meal that week by the light of Christmas candles, and they took turns preparing traditional holiday foods they’d always wanted to try but hadn’t been able to access as children. Not all were successful.

Harry frowned at the half-eaten mincemeat pie. “Yeah, not sure about this.” 

Severus nodded. “I’ve never been a fan of mincemeat, but you did want to sample it.” 

Harry pushed away the plate. “You know what I’m craving? Curry.” 

“Hardly very traditional,” said Severus, even as he Summoned their cloaks. 

Harry grinned. “Hey, we’re creating our own traditions.” 

Severus hummed. “Indeed we are.” 

~

Christmas Eve, Harry got up early to light a Christmas candle and check on the Christmas pudding, which was where Severus found him. “You didn’t unwrap it, did you?” he asked, coming up behind Harry.

“No. Although it was tempting.” Harry leaned back against Severus. “Three more hours of steaming you said?” 

“Yes, and then it’s ready.” Severus nuzzled Harry’s neck. “Although you do recall we’re expected at the Burrow this evening, yes? The pudding shall have to wait until we return home later.” 

Harry sighed. “Damn. Good thing I’m accustomed to waiting for what I want.” 

Severus chuckled. “Indeed.” 

~

Dinner with the Weasleys was enjoyable, but they didn’t linger afterwards. “You’re in a hurry,” Hermione said to Harry as she hugged him goodbye. “Trying to get ahead?” 

Severus pursed his lips, curious. 

Harry snorted. “Happy Christmas, Hermione.” 

When they got home, Severus lit a Christmas candle. “So...Hermione mentioned a competition?” 

Harry coughed. “It’s silly.”

“Nevertheless--” 

Harry blushed. “We both have...healthy sex lives, so we’ve been comparing numbers.” 

Severus blinked. “Really?” 

“I said it was silly.” 

Slowly, Severus smiled. “Who’s ahead?” 

Harry grinned. “We are.” 

“Well then,” Severus purred. “Shall we...cement our lead?”

“But the pudding--”

“Later.” 

~

Afterward, sated, they lounged naked in bed, eating Christmas pudding by hand, the flickering light of the Christmas candle casting a warm glow over everything. “Delicious,” Harry said. “Let’s add this to our family tradition.” 

“Along with curry and competition sex?” Severus asked.  
 “Why not?” Harry grinned. “You don’t approve?” 

“Oh, I most definitely approve.” Severus, having long since finished devouring his share of pudding, lay back, watching Harry. He looked like an angel in the candlelight. Severus smiled. A naked, sexy angel. 

“What’s that look for?” Harry asked, licking his fingers. 

Severus hummed. “Oh, I’m just...counting my blessings.” 

~


End file.
